


THE MAN WHO USED TO BE MY CUP OF TEA

by Time71091



Category: One Piece
Genre: Break Up, Ex-Lover, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time71091/pseuds/Time71091
Summary: Kizaru có một cuộc nói chuyện thẳng thắn với Akainu sau 2 năm chia tay.
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Kizaru | Borsalino
Kudos: 2





	THE MAN WHO USED TO BE MY CUP OF TEA

Cũng kha khá lâu rồi kể từ khi Sakazuki được bổ nhiệm vào vị trí thủy sư đô đốc, cũng từ ngày đó Kizaru không còn thấy thấy cậu ta xuất hiện ở phòng ăn tập thể. Mặc dù trước đây khi còn ở vị trí đô đốc Sakazuki cũng không thường xuyên xuống, thường cậu ta chỉ thân chinh đi lấy thêm trà vào những hôm nóng bức để giải tỏa cái nóng từ bên trong lẫn bên ngoài. Sakazuki luôn ở trong văn phòng dùng bữa hoặc ăn trong những chuyến rời khỏi tổng bộ, hoặc không thì cũng ở khu vực họp hành ở lâu đài Pangea. Sakazuki chưa bao giờ là một cấp trên thân thiện, tính kỉ luật cao, đòi hỏi mọi thứ phải thật hoàn hảo theo một mục tiêu đã đề ra, cậu ta luôn trông đáng sợ trong mắt những cộng sự. Cậu ta cũng thường ở một mình và chỉ tiếp xúc khi cần nên có vẻ như không được yêu mến cho lắm. Thế nhưng Sakazuki không phải là người xấu, so với những kẻ lạm dụng chức quyền trong chính tổ chức này, cậu ta là một lãnh đạo ngay thẳng và mạnh mẽ. Những người xung quanh có thể không quá thích Sakazuki nhưng cũng không thể chối bỏ sự thật cậu ta xứng đáng với vị trí mà mình có được. Mặc dù không quá gần gũi với tập thể nhưng đôi lúc cậu ta cũng xuất hiện ở đây, trong phòng ăn chung, chọn khung giờ vắng người để thưởng thức trà và bánh lá phong nhân đậu đỏ.

Kizaru thật sự ngạc nhiên khi thấy người đồng đội lâu năm và cũng là bạn thân ngồi lặng lẽ ở bên một bàn ăn cạnh khung cửa sổ. Giữa ban trưa nắng chói chang rọi xuống mặt bàn gỗ xuyên qua ô cửa, Sakazuki trông thật điềm tĩnh nhâm nhi những cái bánh ngọt, bộ suit trắng nổi bật giữa những dãy bàn tối màu. Nhận thấy tâm tình cậu ta có vẻ không tệ lắm, Kizaru cũng lấy cho mình một cốc trà rồi tiến tới ngồi đối diện.

“Hình như cũng lâu lắm rồi tôi mới thấy cậu ở đây thì phải, Saka-kun?”

Sakazuki chỉ liếc nhìn, hơi ngẩng mặt để quan sát người đối diện. Đôi lông mày nhíu lại dưới vành mũ trắng nhưng cậu ta cũng không nói gì còn lấy tay đẩy đĩa bánh ra giữa bàn về phía Kizaru.

” Thật là…tôi không thích cái này, không cần mời, nếu cậu mời tôi vài trái chuối thì tốt rồi ~”

“Ăn đi hoặc không thì biến.”

“Ôi sợ ghê ~”

Sakazuki trầm giọng gắt và Kizaru phản ứng trêu chọc như thường lệ nhưng cũng với tay lấy một cái bỏ vào miệng. Vị đô đốc ánh sáng không thật sự thích món này nhưng cũng công nhận mùi thơm, vị ngọt dùng với trà xanh ăn rất hợp. Bầu không khí trở nên yên lặng khi Kizaru có gì đó nhai trong miệng, vì bận ăn thì không nói được, Sakazuki vẫn biết cách đối phó với việc liên tục bị đồng đội trêu. Kizaru nghĩ thầm thấy hơi buồn cười, anh cứ chọc miết vì thái độ của Sakazuki những lúc như vậy cứ hài hài nhưng thôi bây giờ tôi tha cho cậu đấy. Kizaru nhai bánh uống trà, thoáng chốc cả hai cũng ăn xong đĩa bánh đấy rồi Sakazuki đứng lên lấy thêm trà cho cả hai người. Kizaru nhìn bóng lưng cậu bạn đi cùng mình mấy chục năm cho tới lúc cậu ta quay trở lại rồi đặt cốc trà lên bàn.

“Cậu làm tôi nhớ ngày xưa, lúc mà chúng ta vẫn còn phải ăn tập thể. Khi ấy cậu vẫn luôn chủ động lấy phần cho tôi, Sakazuki.”

“Uhm, cũng lâu rồi.”

“Khi còn là đô đốc cũng chẳng mấy khi cậu xuống đây.”

“Vì tôi bận, anh cũng biết rõ tôi không để nước đến chân mới nhảy như Kuzan.”

Sakazuki hiếm khi tháo mũ, cậu ta thích đội chiếc mũ hải quân đó cũng như Kizaru thích đeo kính râm. Vành mũ luôn che khuất gương mặt của cậu ta, nhất là đôi mắt nhưng những khi uống trà cậu ta sẽ bỏ mũ vì làn khói sẽ hắt vào mặt. Kizaru quan sát gương mặt góc cạnh nam tính đó già đi theo năm tháng, từng nếp nhăn từ từ xuất hiện. Kizaru đã từng nghĩ đặc quyền được thấy những lúc Sakazuki bày ra những cảm xúc riêng tư trên gương mặt ấy sẽ không bao giờ kết thúc cho đến cái biến cố trong hai năm vừa qua. Kuzan rời bỏ hải quân sau trận đấu sống còn với Sakazuki, ba người họ từng sát cánh bên nhau, từng là đồng đội cho đến cái ngày đó. Kuzan ra đi chưa bao lâu thì giữa họ cũng xảy ra vấn đề, tuy giờ đã ổn nhưng không còn có thể như lúc trước nữa.

“Khi tôi nhìn thấy cậu ở đây, tôi đã không thể dừng được suy nghĩ về những ngày trong quá khứ. Cậu biết đấy Sakazuki, tôi rất ổn, nhưng cũng có những câu hỏi tôi không thể trả lời và chúng làm tôi hoài niệm.”

Sakazuki đang nhấp ngụm trà chợt dừng lại rồi đặt cái cốc lên bàn. Họ vẫn ngồi đối diện nhau và bây giờ Kizaru có thể nhìn thẳng vào mắt người đồng đội thân thiết.

” Anh đang cố nói gì, Borsalino? ”

Kizaru nhún vai, hơi ngửa người ra sau, vắt chân lên để đầu gối chạm cạnh bàn tạo tư thế như đang bập bênh.

“Tại sao Kuzan ra đi và quãng thời gian chúng ta chia tay. Đừng căng thẳng Sakazuki, tôi tự hỏi những điều đó không phải cố nối lại quá khứ đã mất, tôi chỉ đang tìm câu trả lời chính xác cho những gì đã xảy ra. Về cảm giác của tôi, của cậu và của chúng ta.”

“Chẳng mấy khi anh nghiêm túc, lúc anh nghiêm túc lại là để nói chuyện này với tôi?”

Sakazuki mỉm cười, đẩy một luồng hơi nhẹ qua mũi và Kizaru có thể nghe tiếng cười nhỏ của cậu ta. Sakazuki vẫn có sức hấp dẫn nhất định khi đã bước sang tuổi 55, mỗi khi cậu ta bật cười đều khiến Kizaru phải để ý. Sakazuki từng là cậu thanh niên Kizaru thích cho đến lúc là người đàn ông mà anh yêu, cuối cùng họ kết thúc làm đôi bạn già sau hơn 20 năm gắn bó như một cặp đôi. Cho đến bây giờ những lúc nhìn lại anh vẫn khẳng định nếu có thể quay về quá khứ, Kizaru cũng sẽ không cản bản thân rơi vào mối quan hệ với cậu ta.

“Tôi hiểu những gì cậu chịu đựng sau 10 ngày tại Punk Hazard. Chúng ta đều trân trọng Kuzan, có phải cậu vẫn không muốn tin Kuzan thay đổi lý tưởng không?”

“Borsalino…Bây giờ không phải lúc anh suy nghĩ về cảm xúc của tôi. Chuyện cũng đã qua rồi, tôi không muốn nhắc lại.”

“Tôi không nhắc lại để khiến cậu cảm thấy tội lỗi. Tôi chỉ muốn nói rằng Kuzan có lý do riêng của cậu ta, cái đó không phải do cậu. Chúng ta đều muốn biết những gì Kuzan không tiết lộ với chúng ta về mục đích của cậu ta.”

Kizaru thả chân ra để chân ghế chạm đất rồi rút điếu thuốc từ trong áo. Anh nhoài người tới trước đưa cho Sakazuki một điếu trong lúc ánh mắt sắc béng kia vẫn dõi theo từng cử động.

” À tôi quên cậu hút xì gà, nhưng thuốc này ngon cứ thử đi. ”

Sakazuki bất đắc dĩ cầm lấy điếu thuốc rồi châu đầu với Kizaru để anh ta mồi lửa đốt thuốc cho cả hai. Xì gà chắc chắn phải thơm hơn thuốc lá vả lại Sakazuki không muốn hút lúc này nhưng đó là thứ Kizaru thích thì ngài thủy sư đô đốc cũng không muốn từ chối. Khi mặt họ tiến sát lại gần nhau, Sakazuki có dịp quan sát từng đường nét trên gương mặt thân quen đó, chúng gây cho anh cảm xúc thật lạ lùng. Một chút hoài niệm, một chút cảm giác trỗi dậy, trong phút chốc Sakazuki nghĩ mình vẫn rất yêu người này. Thế nhưng chỉ khi cuộc gặp mặt riêng tư kết thúc, cả hai đều hiểu họ chẳng còn cảm xúc đó dành cho nhau.

“Còn chuyện chia tay…”

Sakazuki ngập ngừng như đang suy nghĩ tìm ngôn từ thích hợp, Kizaru cũng không cắt ngang vì chuyện gì cậu ta thấy cần thì cậu ta cũng bộc bạch rất rõ ràng. Tính cách Sakazuki luôn thích đối diện với khó khăn, tuy thời gian qua tình cảm giữa hai người đã nhạt đi nhiều nhưng đối phương vẫn là người mà mỗi người trân trọng. Sakazuki lại là người nói lời chia tay, mặc dù rất ghét lằng nhằng nhưng thứ cảm giác day dứt trong lòng thật khó giải quyết khi Kizaru ở sát bên và họ phải chấp nhận thực tế không thể chung đường được nữa.

“Ngày đó thái độ của tôi đã quá tệ…tôi biết anh chỉ cố giúp tôi nhưng tôi không thể chịu đựng những trò đùa đó. Thậm chí lúc tôi cảnh báo dừng lại anh cũng cố ý không hiểu, từ hôm đó anh không bao giờ nhắc lại việc chia tay. Hôm nay anh đã nghiêm túc như vậy thì tôi cũng xin lỗi anh.”

Kizaru nhả một làn khói thuốc, cặp kính râm màu trà cũng không thể che đi vẻ suy tư của một đô đốc nhây có tiếng. Anh lắng nghe từng lời người yêu cũ nói, thừa nhận bản thân cũng sai. Kizaru biết thái độ của mình gây khó chịu như nào nhưng với riêng Sakazuki cứ càng thân thiết lại càng khó che giấu. Anh đã từng nghĩ Sakazuki chỉ bực quá nói đùa nhưng không cậu ta nói thật, việc lên chức là biến cố lớn của cuộc đời cậu ta. Mọi người nhìn thấy Sakazuki ngồi đó quát mắng la hét cả ngày nhưng ai nào biết cậu ta trải qua những gì. Cơn khủng hoảng tinh thần khi lên chức, bị thương nặng và việc phải đối đầu với đồng đội. Hơn cả là quyết định ra đi của Kuzan cũng làm cậu ta sốc. Cho dù Sakazuki luôn mong muốn có được quyền lực trong tay để theo đuổi chính nghĩa, nhưng tất cả sự chuẩn bị đều hóa phù du. Còn Kizaru, Sakazuki đã đẩy anh ra xa, chẳng còn cách nào khác ngoài buông tay. Cả hai đều có lỗi với nhau, Kizaru cũng chẳng muốn bắt ép Sakazuki phải xin lỗi mình. Tuy nhiên lời xin lỗi vẫn tới dù có hơi muộn, trong lòng anh cũng nhẹ đi đôi chút. Nó bớt đi cảm giác bị người yêu lâu năm đá bay, bớt đi sự day dứt vì không biết mình có được tôn trọng hay không. Sakazuki vẫn luôn lịch sự chừng mực nhưng khi không còn yêu nhau anh cũng không chắc lắm về cảm xúc thật của cậu ta. Đã qua hơn 20 năm, Sakazuki không còn là chàng thanh niên cục tính dễ đoán nữa.

“Sakazuki…dù sao thì cậu cũng là thanh xuân của tôi. Borsalino này không hề có gì tiếc nuối vì đã được ở bên cậu. Tôi chấp nhận lời xin lỗi của cậu.”

Kizaru nhả ra một làn khói trắng, gác chân lên bàn, lại đánh đu chiếc ghế ngồi như một thói quen khi anh thả lỏng. Phòng ăn ban trưa sau khi toàn bộ đã dùng bữa xong vắng bóng người qua lại, chỉ còn người của bộ phận phục vụ thi thoảng ra vô dọn dẹp, thêm trà thêm trái cây và bánh. Kizaru biết Sakazuki ngồi phía bên kia vẫn quan sát mình, nhưng hôm nay anh phải đặt dấu chấm hết cho những lửng lờ đang trôi giữa họ. Ngoài việc từng là người tình họ còn là bạn, đồng đội, họ hiểu nhau như hiểu hai mặt của một đồng xu. Hai năm không ngắn nhưng nó cũng chẳng đủ dài để xóa nhòa những thứ đã từng tồn tại. Sakazuki im lặng sau những gì đã bày tỏ, thoáng chốc chỉ còn lại thinh không. Bản thân Kizaru cũng lay hoay trong suy nghĩ, chuyện nói ra rõ ràng với nhau nghĩ thì dễ hành động lại khó vô cùng. Kể từ lúc chia tay họ không hề nói chuyện riêng, mọi tiếp xúc khi chỉ có hai người đều trở nên ngượng ngùng và bức bối.

Sau cùng vị đô đốc ánh sáng vẫn chỉ ngồi đó với những vòng khói thuốc trắng. Sakazuki nhẫn nại chờ đợi cho tới khi liếc thấy đồng hồ đã chỉ lúc phải đi cậu ta liền dụi thuốc vào gạc tàng gần đó rồi đứng lên. Kizaru làm theo những gì Sakazuki vừa làm, anh bước theo sau người đồng đội lâu năm trên hành lang. Càng nhìn vào bóng lưng người kia Kizaru càng thấy mình thất bại, anh giống như là không đủ dũng khí để làm điều mình muốn. Trái ngược với Sakazuki, cảm xúc của Kizaru cũng mơ hồ như chính lý tưởng của anh. Kizaru lặng bước phía sau ngài thủy sư đô đốc, giữa họ có một khoảng cách không xa không gần. Thực ra những gì diễn ra trong tâm của anh cũng bình thường như bao người nhưng anh quá e ngại chuyện lộ chúng ra. Kizaru cảm thấy thật tiểu nhược nếu bộc lộ chúng, thế nhưng chỉ duy nhất chuyện này, điều làm Kizaru tự tin nhất ở bản thân là giỏi che đậy lại khiến anh thấy mình yếu đuối. Anh suy nghĩ mãi cho đến khi bước tới ngã rẽ trên lối về các văn phòng. Tiếng giày đều đặn nện trên mặt sàn của người phía trước như làm anh bừng tỉnh và rồi anh lên tiếng.

“Cậu còn chút thời gian nào không?”

“Sao?”

Sakazuki dừng chân, khẽ quay đầu lại nhìn anh. Chỉ vài bước nữa thôi họ sẽ vào khu vực làm việc, sẽ không còn không gian yên ắng như vậy nữa. Kizaru nhìn đồng đội với ánh mắt không lộ chút gì bất thường nhưng Sakazuki dường như biết anh còn muốn kéo dài việc gặp gỡ, cậu ta liếc nhìn anh dưới vành mũ bằng vẻ nóng lòng.

“Đi với tôi.”

Kizaru bước nhanh vượt lên dẫn trước mà không cần dùng tới năng lực trác ác quỷ của mình. Anh dẫn đường cho Sakazuki cùng đi về phía tháp canh cao nhất trong khu vực tổng bộ. Bắt cóc ngài thủy sư trong giờ làm việc thì có sai quá không? Kizaru hài hước nghĩ nhưng đây là lúc anh muốn làm chuyện này nhất.

“Sao đây? Dẫn tôi lên đây có chuyện gì?”

“Đây là nơi chúng ta không lọt vào tầm ngắm của ai.”

Kizaru trả lời câu hỏi của Sakazuki, nheo mắt cười rộ lên như thường ngày. Anh đứng dựa vào lan can tháp canh trong lúc Sakazuki bước qua lại quan sát khung cảnh bên dưới, biển xanh thật rực rỡ dưới ánh nắng ban trưa.

“Có rất nhiều chuyện tôi sẽ giữ bí mật cho đến lúc chết, nhưng tôi không muốn chuyện này là một trong số chúng.”

Kizaru nói, chất giọng êm êm nghiêm túc làm Sakazuki cũng phải giật mình ngạc nhiên. Cậu ta tiến tới gần anh rồi đứng bên cạnh, một tay gác lên thành lan can, đưa mắt nhìn thẳng vào anh. Có một điều Kizaru luôn thích ở Sakazuki, cậu ta không trốn tránh dù có ngượng ngùng đến thế nào. Mỗi khi nhìn vào đôi mắt đó anh lại nhớ cảm giác say đắm của mình dành cho người kia.

“Tôi đã từng rất yêu cậu, à không, tôi vẫn còn rất yêu cậu, Sakazuki. Hai năm quả thật quá ngắn, tôi không thể bỏ qua chúng được. Đừng hiểu lầm, tôi không muốn van xin hay nối lại tình cảm với cậu nhưng hôm nay… Tôi nhất định phải cho cậu biết, cậu đã luôn là người đàn ông của tôi. ”

Kizaru còn muốn tiếp tục nói nhưng anh cảm thấy mình sẽ run khi kéo dài lượt nói của mình. Anh đứng đối diện Sakazuki, chờ đợi phản hồi từ người kia, cảm giác như vài phút cũng dài như cả thế kỉ. Anh là người chấp nhận chia tay, khi Sakazuki đề nghị anh đã đồng ý mà không níu kéo chút nào. Kizaru hiểu rõ những rạn nứt qua từng năm tháng nhưng họ vẫn ổn, hoặc là nó trông chỉ ổn thế thôi. Đã bước chân đi còn không thể kiên quyết bỏ qua, Sakazuki khinh những kẻ yếu hèn mà anh ở đây trông y hệt như vậy. Tim anh loạn nhịp trong lồng ngực dù bên ngoài vẫn giữ được nét bình tĩnh, thế nhưng điều đó chẳng thể qua mắt người từng là bạn đời của anh. Sakazuki nhíu mày, giữa trán nhăn tít lại nhìn anh như dò xét. Kizaru nghĩ thế là thôi xong, một phút can đảm của anh sẽ phá vỡ luôn quan hệ hiện tại của họ, thế nhưng Sakazuki lại ôm chầm lấy anh.

“Cậu làm gì vậy?”

Kizaru thực sự bị đẩy vào tình huống gây bối rối khi cố đẩy ra nhưng đáp lại anh Sakazuki chỉ siết chặt vòng ôm hơn. Bàn tay cậu ta giữ nhẹ áo trên lưng Kizaru như cố xoa dịu anh.

“Tôi hiểu cảm giác này. Anh không cần phải cảm thấy tội lỗi vì chuyện đó. Cho dù thế nào anh vẫn là người quan trọng đối với tôi, Borsalino.”

“Cậu có nghe rõ không đấy Saka-kun? Cậu có chắc cậu hiểu không, người như cậu một khi bước đi không ngoái đầu lại, cậu hiểu sao? Tôi nói tôi vẫn còn cảm xúc với cậu, nhưng…giữa chúng ta đã kết thúc và tôi cũng không thể lại gần cậu. Nó rất khó giải thích, tôi mệt mỏi rồi không đi tiếp được nữa nhưng tôi vẫn ích kỷ muốn có mối quan hệ tốt đẹp với cậu. Liệu có thể không, cậu cho phép không, Sakazuki? ”

Kizaru không buồn phản kháng, anh đứng yên trong vòng tay của người yêu cũ, tâm thần rối bời. Làm sao để giải thích cho trọn vẹn đây? Chia tay rồi làm bạn, chuyện tưởng dễ mà khó không tưởng nhưng anh không muốn chịu cảnh Sakazuki xem mình như các đồng nghiệp khác. Anh muốn nhiều như thế, nói ra có bị ném đá hay không chứ?

“Nghe này, chúng ta đã luôn là bạn thân từ trước khi yêu nhau. Tôi cũng đã luôn yêu anh, yêu rất nhiều dù là bạn hay là người yêu. Chúng ta không chia tay vì ghét nhau, tôi không bao giờ ghét anh.”

Kizaru lắng nghe rồi anh đẩy mạnh người kia, thoát khỏi cái ôm. Sakazuki lúc đấy mới nhận ra mình hành động quá đà nên đã chữa cháy bằng cách rút xì gà mời lại Kizaru. Họ châu đầu vào nhau lấy lửa từ chiếc bật lửa của Sakazuki và chỉ rời ra khi hai điếu xì gà đã cháy mạnh.

“Cậu vẫn còn giữ nó kia đấy.”

Kizaru chỉ tay vào cái bật lửa, một vật dụng trông đã rất cũ nhưng đánh lửa vẫn còn tốt. Với cái tính xài kĩ như Sakazuki thì làm sao có chuyện hư được nhưng giữ lâu thế thì anh cũng ngạc nhiên. Người kia hừ nhẹ rồi cầm cái bật lửa trong tay nhìn ngắm, miết ngón tay trên dòng chữ tên cậu ta.

“Vẫn còn dùng tốt mà, chẳng việc gì tôi phải vứt.”

“Haha, người yêu của cậu sẽ không nghĩ thế đâu mà sẽ nghĩ rằng cậu còn vương vấn tôi đấy. Cảm giác thế không khó chịu sao?”

Kizaru bật cười lớn, xòe tay xin mượn món quà mà anh đã tặng Sakazuki từ cách đây hơn 20 năm. Khi đó Kizaru mới được lên chức, bổ nhiệm về quản lý G2 nên đã mua nó làm quà sinh nhật cho cậu ta. Yêu nhau khá lâu mà anh chẳng hề tặng cậu ta thứ gì, Sakazuki biết rõ điều kiện của cả hai nên cũng luôn chủ động từ chối. Cậu ta nói rằng không cần những thứ vô bổ như quà tặng, thế mà khi Kizaru tặng nó cho Sakazuki, cậu ta lại giữ nó đến tận bây giờ. Quãng thời gian đó thật đáng nhớ, Kizaru cất công tìm một người thợ gia công, khắc tên cậu ta lên chiếc bật lửa tinh xảo và đắt tiền. Món quà đầu tiên của anh, bền bỉ theo dòng thời gian, mặc dù chỉ còn là bạn nhưng nhìn thấy nó anh cũng thấy vui vui.

“Sakazuki và…”

Vị đô đốc ánh sáng lẩm bẩm trong miệng rồi lật đáy của nó lên, một cái tên khắc bên dưới. Dòng chữ ngắn và nhỏ hơn được trạm trổ cùng với những họa tiết trang trí. Kizaru miết ngón tay vào nó, cảm thấy dễ chịu như thể anh có thể quay lại hơn 20 năm về trước.

“Cậu không nên giữ những thứ này, Saka-kun. Nếu tôi mà là người yêu của cậu thì tôi sẽ tức chết, cậu có thể bỏ nó đi mà không cần ngại làm mích lòng tôi.”

“Đồ đạc của tôi không cần ai quyết hộ, vì sao anh cứ liên tục nhắc nhở tôi như thế?”

Sakazuki có hơi cáu bẳn nhưng Kizaru biết đấy chỉ là những phản ứng bình thường của cậu ta. Ngài thủy sư miệng ngậm điếu xì gà, hai tay đút túi quần bước qua lại trên sàn tháp canh.

“Tôi chỉ nói rõ cho cậu biết tôi nghĩ gì chứ không phải quyết hộ cậu. Mà…dù sao thì cậu cũng nên làm thế, tôi nói rồi, rất khó chịu đấy Saka-kun~”

Kizaru để chiếc bật lửa lên thành lan can, trả lại cho Sakazuki mà không cần đưa tận tay. Anh dài giọng chậm chạp như dáng vẻ trêu chọc vốn có. Sakazuki không trả lời, hậm hực trong miệng, nhìn cậu ta như thế Kizaru càng thấy thích thú.

“Cậu biết không, tôi nhẹ lòng khi có thể nói chuyện riêng với cậu. Kể từ ngày hôm đó tôi đã dặn lòng phải tránh xa cậu ra nhưng càng làm thế tôi càng đau khổ. Không phải vì tình yêu, còn vì tất cả những gì chúng ta đã có. Chúng ta không nên yêu bạn thân vì chia tay sẽ mất họ, tôi đã nghĩ như vậy. Nhưng tôi đã có câu trả lời mình cần, vậy nên cậu từ hôm nay cũng có thể tâm sự với tôi lúc nào cậu muốn, người anh em. ”

Kizaru nhìn bóng nắng di chuyển, cảm thấy cũng đã đến lúc quay trở lại văn phòng nên chủ động tạm biệt Sakazuki. Kizaru là người ánh sáng, anh có thể di chuyển nhanh tíc tắc nhưng bây giờ anh lại muốn bước đi bình thường. Sakazuki dụi tắt điếu xì gà, cầm phần dang dở còn lại bỏ vào túi áo trong. Không phải nói chứ nhiều khi Kizaru cũng phát nể cái tính tiết kiệm của cậu ta, ngẫm lại mà nói hồi trước cậu ta bực mình anh miết cũng phải thôi.

“Về văn phòng của anh đi, tôi cấm anh béng mảng lên chỗ tôi từ giờ đến chiều.”

“Sao nào? Tôi cần cắt móng tay mà đồ bấm nằm trong ngăn bàn chỗ cậu đấy nhé.”

“Đó là vì anh không chịu giữ đồ, cứ vứt lung tung, Borsalino.”

“Đừng có hét như thế, tôi sợ á ~”

“Biến ngay không tôi trừ lương!”

“Ôi ôi sợ ghê luôn~!”

Hành lang trở nên náo nhiệt theo từng bước chân của ngài thủy sư và vị đô đốc, họ lại tranh cãi chí chóe những chuyện không đâu. Sakazuki chào thua thái độ cù nhây của Kizaru, cậu ta bước nhanh về văn phòng rồi mở ngăn kéo cầm đồ bấm bỏ vào tay Kizaru.

” Tôi cho luôn đấy, lần tới mà còn mất nữa thì mặc kệ anh đừng có lên đây!”

“Trời ơi, của cho không bằng cách cho, cậu có thể nào tử tế với tôi chút được không chớ~!?”

“Ahhhhh !!!”

Sakazuki nghiến răng bất lực, Kizaru bật cười thấy cũng trễ quá rồi không làm phiền cậu ta nữa nên dợm bước bỏ đi.

“Làm việc chăm chỉ nhé, Saka-kun!”

Kizaru vẫy vẫy tay, điệu bộ hài hước vừa đi vừa huýt sáo, đột nhiên bước chân của Kizaru chậm lại khi anh nghe thấy tiếng thì thầm phía sau lưng. Kizaru quay lại nhìn nhưng Sakazuki đã trở về bàn làm việc, châm lửa hút tiếp điếu xì gà dở dang và bắt đầu giải quyết đống báo cáo trên bàn. Kizaru ngỡ ngàng như thể vừa nghe nhầm nhưng không anh chắc chắn anh vừa nghe thấy tiếng Sakazuki .

_Tạm biệt, Pika._

Kizaru mỉm cười rồi bước ra khép cửa phòng bước đi không ngoảnh đầu lại. Pika là cái tên đã khắc dưới đáy chiếc bật lửa, và chỉ có cậu ta mới gọi anh như vậy. Cũng khá lâu rồi kể từ lúc còn trong mối quan hệ anh không nghe cậu ta gọi như thế nữa, Sakazuki thường thích gọi tên hơn là biệt danh nhưng thỉnh thoảng cậu ta cũng dùng nó. Kizaru mỉm cười hài lòng, cảm thấy trong lòng như được giải tỏa.

Ừ, tạm biệt cậu nhé, người tôi từng yêu.

**[END.]**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Chỉ tính viết một cái drabbles mà cuối cùng thành oneshot. Fic nằm trong vũ trụ headcanon [Drabbles] Những đoạn viết ngắn về Lucci. Tuy không viết gì về Lucci nhưng mọi thứ trong đầu tôi nó đều có liên kết cả.


End file.
